Proyecto final
by kenyomaki
Summary: Un proyecto escolar cruza la vida de Kuroko Tetsuya y la pequeña Maki, ara que se conozcan de la manera más inesperadamente posible, con el paso de los años se hacen inseparables pero que ara la pequeña Maki cuando un tipo que se hace llamar amigo de Tetsuya pero que solo busca conseguir el amor que Maki consiguió todos estos años, para el solo.


Hola, vengo con algo que me taladro la cabeza toda la semana, espero y les guste :*

* * *

Declamier: los personajes no son míos, ya quisiera, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, como lo amo 3

* * *

Maki

* * *

\- Bueno mis queridos niños, el día de hoy les explicare de lo que trata el proyecto final.

La mayor parte del salón bufo de lo aburrido que sonaba eso, unos ni siquiera le estaban poniendo atención y cierto peli azul miraba a través de la ventana.

\- Consistirá en esto, ustedes pasaran 100 horas haciendo algún servicio a la sociedad.

De pronto se levantó y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra. Parecía muy contenta, tal vez era su actividad del año favorita.

\- Todos ustedes podrán escoger el lugar que quieran mientras aporten su ayuda, les pasare una hoja de como quiero su trabajo escrito y en la pizarra escribí los lugares que pueden visitar.

Todos los alumnos bufaron más, como iban a desperdiciar 100 horas de sus vidas haciendo algo que no les proveerá dinero, para otras personas que ni siquiera conocen, comenzaron los comentarios contra el proyecto, el salón se convirtió en una guerra entre alumnos y la profesora que solo escuchaba a sus niños quejarse.

\- Oh! Mis niños, me decepcionan mucho, pues no me interesa si lo hacen o no pero recuerden que este proyecto vale el 40% de su calificación y con 60 % no pasan así que lo hacen o repiten el curso, depende de ustedes amores, por el día de hoy es todo, se pueden ir.

Lanie salió del salón sonriendo por la cara anonada y molesta de sus niños; de vez en cuando necesitaban hacer algo de provecho y ayudara más al pueblo.

\- Esta loca si cree que pasare haciendo labores en un hospital -.

\- No puedo creer lo que nos quiere -.

\- Esta zafada, hablare con el director para que la corran -.

Terminando esos comentarios fueron saliendo del salón, cierto peli azul se quedó contemplando la pizarra, sería difícil elegir el lugar donde laboraría, un hospital no sonaba mal pero le quedaban muy lejos, en la iglesia no podía, un orfanato podría ser la elección correcta, le quedaba uno a cinco minutos de su casa, estaría perfecto, primero tendría que ir por una hoja a dirección para poder empezar el proyecto, un orfanato seria. Teniendo lo último en mente acomodo sus cosas y salió del salón para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

* * *

Por la tarde el peli azul fue a dirección por la solicitud firmada, se retrasó más de lo esperado, la secretaria no se encontraba, parece que había ido a comer, después tuvo que buscar el director para que le sellara la hoja y así pudiera ir en cuanto antes, Lanie daba tiempo hasta terminar el curso, aún faltaba más de tres meses pero la actividad le emocionaba.

* * *

\- Oh! Cariño, llegaste más tarde que ayer –

Saludo una mujer no más de 30 años, de estatura promedio, tez pálida al igual que su hijo solo que ella tenía el cabello de color negro y no azul.

\- Si mamá, tuve que ir a dirección y se retrasaron mas de que estimaba –

\- No importa amor, no te pude esperar, como desayune muy temprano me dio mucha hambre hace unas horas –

La señora se dirigió a lo que parecía ser una cocina, cuando regreso lo hizo con un plato lleno de arroz y una cacerola pequeña.

\- No te preocupes mamá, te entiendo, de hecho nada más como y me voy, tengo un proyecto que hacer –

\- Ok amor, deja ir por tu jugo y empiezas a comer, ¿sí? –

\- Claro –

* * *

\- Buenas tardes jovencito, que se le ofrece –

La puerta fue abierta por una moja que se le veía feliz, sonriendo, pensó que iba a tratar con personas amargadas o algo así que esto le sorprendió.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Tetsuya Kuroko, mucho gusto, estoy aquí para hacer un servicio escolar –

El peli azul se encontraba un poco nervioso y sobre excitado, porque si le daban entrada podría hacer lo que más le gustaba, trabajar con niños. Así que sin más le mostro la hoja de solicitud al establecimiento donde efectuaría su labor esperando su aprobación.

\- Déjeme hablar con la madre superiora, pero pase, vallamos a su despacho.

Kuroko solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, al entrar sus ojos bailaron por la habitación, se imaginó un lugar más lúgubre viendo la fachada que tenía por fuera pero no era así, habían colores pasteles por todos lados e incluso dibujos en las paredes, era algo hermoso, eso sí, la habitación estaba impecable, habían muchos cuadros que mostraban la cara de cientos de niños y niñas.

Sentía su corazón latir, un nudo en el estómago y algo atorado en la garganta, no salían palabras de su boca, estaba tan emocionado y eso que aun ni siquiera le habían dado la aprobación para laborar allí.

\- Te imaginabas algo diferente ¿cierto? –

\- Si, mucho de echo –

Al llegar al despacho la madre superiora les recibió, hablaron de el porque se encontraba el chico allí y que se supone que aria, las madres se alegraron de enterarse que él se encontraba en la carrera de Licenciado en Educación Preescolar, a esto le prosiguieron unas preguntas e intenciones mas y dando por terminaron firmaron la solicitud para que el empezara a ir a partir de mañana.

* * *

El peli azul se encontraba más feliz que nunca, él se había caracterizado por ser corto en emociones pero esto hacia que se le erizara la piel.

\- Por esta semana estarás corto en el trabajo –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Si, los niños salieron de campamento, regresan el sábado por la tarde –

\- Ah, ya entendí, bueno, estaré preparando actividades para ellos –

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, te pasare una lista de los nombres y edades de los pequeños.

\- Eso me ayudaría mucho en el aspecto de las actividades, así tendré una para cada edad de los niños –

Kuroko ya se visualizaba enseñando a los niños quien sabe qué pero él ya se veía frente a ellos.

\- Hay una cosa que se me olvidaba, si hay una pequeña en la casa –

\- En serio, y porque no fue al campamento –

\- Ven sígueme –

* * *

\- Verdad que es preciosa –

\- Si, es bellísima, mira las caras que está haciendo –

\- Se ve que le caíste bien, deja y voy por los expedientes, espérame aquí –

\- Claro, estaré cuidando de esta bribona –

El peli azul estaba haciendo caras a una bebe de un año, una bellísima niña de cabello negro y piel nívea como la suya, quedo prensado ante esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa.

La bebe se encontraba riendo al ver los gestos de Tetsuya hacia, al parecer eran muy divertidos porque la nena no dejaba de reír.

\- Ya regrese, mira, está muy a gusto por lo que veo.

\- Si, es una nena muy alegre, perdón por la pregunta pero ella como es que llego aquí –

\- Fue algo muy trágico hace cinco meses, en un accidente automovilístico iba con sus padres, ellos fallecieron pero ella quedo intacta –

\- Y… ¿no hubo familiares? –

\- Por desgracia eran extranjeros y por lo que la policía pudo averiguar ambos estaban solos y no tenían datos de algún familiar o algo que se le parezca –

\- Así que ella sobrevivió, y la mandaron aquí –

\- Si, hace tres meses la trajeron aquí, fue un milagro que haya sobrevivido –

\- ¿Tiene nombre? –

\- No, nos imaginamos que apenas iban a arreglar esas cosas y nosotros no les ponemos nombre, por lo general llegan con el –

\- Humm, que tal si te llamamos Maki, porque la vida te dio otra oportunidad, una verdadera esperanza por la cual vivir –

Tetsuya miro a la bebe esperando su aprobación, una carcajada fue como decir que si, la nena sonrió mas y empezó a manotear.

\- Creo que le gusto –

\- Si, yo también pienso lo mismo –

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo :*

Si quieren que meta a alguna pareja podrían opinar :D


End file.
